Resfrio
by jaelinna
Summary: y al despertar…una extraña sustancia se albergo en su nariz, cuando por fin despertó completamente, un cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales detono el contenido… y… ¡¡ASHUU!...el resfrió apareció.


-Por los dioses, esto no me tiene que estar pasando a mí-

Eran las pesadas e inentendibles palabras del santo de Aries, y el motivo: un fuerte resfrió que se había apoderado de su sano cuerpo hace ya una semana, ¡y qué resfrió!, su rostro reflejaba el cansancio que la enfermedad le ocasionaba, si hasta entrenar era toda una dificultad.

Para nadie paso desapercibido ese pequeño estornudo en la sala patriarcal cuando estaban en plena reunión semanal.

Las miradas se clavaron en el santo de Aries, que sintió como el calor llegaba a su rostro

-¿te sientes bien mu?-pregunto asustado su compañero Aldebarán, y no solo él se lo preguntaba, el resto de sus hermanos de armas estaba bajo la misma duda: ¿Mu de Aries…enfermo?

Con el silencio y las miradas, el primer guardián se hayo presionado

-no...no se preocupes, fue solo un estornudo-pero ni él podía dar crédito a esas palabras, ya que en realidad se sentía mal y la causal…Kiki, el pequeño e inquieto Kiki, su único alumno, aquel al que quería como un hijo y como tal estaría dispuesto a buscar hasta bajo una pesada tormenta.

Flash Back

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, mientras el joven Mu miraba a través de la ventana esperando que su discípulo no se demorada mucho. El pequeño estaba asistiendo a una escuela en el pueblo, ya que en ella se sentía mejor, acompañado por niños de su edad, que si bien no eran aprendices a santos como él, podía hablar y jugar con personas iguales o mas traviesas que el

-que pasa Kiki?- y es que en realidad se estaba preocupando, nunca se había tardado tanto en llegar, y su preocupación fue mayor que su paciencia. Tomo su manta y salió al encuentro de su alumno

El viaje se hacía dificultoso, el camino estaba demasiado peligroso por la cantidad de lodo que este presentaba, pero nada…ni rastros del pequeño lemuriano, decidió telefransportarse hasta la escuela, pero no podía correr el riesgo de ser visto por algún aldeano al llegar allá, concentro su cosmos …-aparece Kiki-sus suplicas no eran más que un murmullo imperceptible por la fuerte lluvia-Athena Por favor- aunque pidiera, no tenia respuestas, el camino desolado solo empeoraba las condiciones, pero los dioses por muy egocéntricos que seas, siempre velan por los mortales. Llego hasta la escuela y ahí estaba…sentado abrazando a una niña que dormía apoyada en el pecho de este.

-¿Kiki?-pregunto, ver al pequeño no hacer nada le llamaba la atención

-maestro?, que hace aquí-la llegada de su maestro era sinceramente algo que no esperaba

-me preocupe por ti pequeño-le aclaro agachándose para quedar a la vista de su alumno. Con el carisma que tiene el guardián dorado, acaricio los rojos cabellos, pero su mirada se dirigió a la compañera del niño-y quien es ella

-he…-las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo-bueno…es mi compañera, su mama aun no viene por ella así que me quede a acompañarla maestro-contesto agachando la cabeza para ocultar su ya notorio sonrojo.

-¿sabes donde vive?-pregunto Mu que no pudo más que mostrar una sonrisa, nada de todo lo que había visto o hecho en su vida como santo podría compararse con tal orgullo que sentía en ese momento.

-no maestro-que hacer…la lluvia no paraba, pero la espera del pequeño tubo sus recompensas, con la respiración al limita, una joven llegaba a toda la velocidad que podía a la escuela. Observo a los jóvenes por unos momentos mientras recuperaba el aliento, y se dio cuenta que en los brazos del pequeño, su hija descansaba plácidamente.

La joven se agacho hasta su hija, y suavemente la despertó-Amaya querida soy mamá-al escuchar la voz de su madre, la pequeña se lanzo a sus brazos, pensar que era abandonada no es algo grato para cualquier menor

-Kiki me acompaño a esperarte mama-dijo la niña, mientras se aferraba a esta, la madre miro al pequeño y posteriormente al joven que lo acompañaba, por la manta mojada dedujo que el mayor vino también por su hijo, tomo a su niña entre sus brazos y se levanto

-muchas gracias, se los agradeceré eternamente, que los dioses los llenen de bendiciones-tras una reverencia la mujer se retiro envolviendo el cuerpo de la pequeña en la mata que le traiga mientras ella acomodaba la suya

-también es hora de irnos Kiki-mu llamo al chico, este aun con la vista posada en el camino que tomaba la mujer se levanto –ponte tu manta, la lluvia es muy peligrosa-tras esto el chico se congelo literalmente, voltio a mira a su maestro y son una sonrisa nerviosa le dio a estresar la realidad: la manta se había quedado en casa.

Mu solo suspiro, se quito la suya, se la coloco a Kiki y tomándolo en brazos lo llevo de regreso al santuario. El pequeño trato de convencerlo que él podía ir solo, pero Mu sabia que el camino estaba demasiado peligroso, además, tanto tiempo sentado ahí, abrazando a la chica, había dejado el cuerpo del joven aprendiz sumido bajo las frías temperaturas.

Ya en el santuario, mu preparo una ducha caliente para el pequeño, además saco ropa abrigadora, estaba tan preocupado por Kiki que no noto que sus propias ropas se empezaban a secar en su cuerpo. Ya para cuando el chico estaba listo, el guardián dorado solo se cambio de ropa y decidió dormir un poco…y al despertar…una extraña sustancia se albergo en su nariz, cuando por fin despertó completamente un cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales detono el contenido….y….¡¡ASHUU!!...el resfrió apareció.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Mu, deberías ir al doctor?-sugirió el geminiano mayor al ver como el rostro de su amigo poco a poco era cubierto por un carmesí

-no te preocupes Saga, estoy bien

-pero estas rojo mu-intervine Camus, acercándose y posando su mano en su frente-como lo supuse, tienes fiebre

-Camus, amigo, creo que estas equivocado, tu siempre tienes tus manos heladas, es normal que sientas mi rostro con temperatura si la tuya es baja-trato de defenderse el lemurianito pero no se puede contra la determinación de Camus y los santos dorados, menos cuando entre ellos se encuentra el octavo guardián dorado.

-escúchame bien cejas, vas a ir al médico si o si-aclaraba el escorpión mientras se levantaba determinado de su asiento, seguido de sus compañeros

-pero Milo, es solo un resfriado

-nada de peros, el bicho tiene razón es extraño que te enfermes mu –apelaba Kanon, olvidando que se encontraban en una reunión con el patriarca, los santos ya tenían al joven enfermo en su asiento rodeado, notoriamente preocupados

-escucha mu, si no vas hoy mismo al médico, te llevamos,¿ entendido?-exigió Aioros, su comentarios fue decisivo, al igual que las miradas de los santos

-está bien, pero iré solo

-nada de iré solo jovencito, tenemos que saber que te receta el doctor-como el mayor de los santos hay presentes, Dhoko exponía su sabiduría y autoridad, que era irrefutable-Shaka, Shura y Milo, ustedes acompañaran a mu al doctor, estén atentos a todo lo que él diga, y cuando den el diagnostico, procuren no olvidar ningún detalle, ¿entendido santos?

-¡si maestro!-respondieron en una sola voz los tres santos mencionados, mientras el lemuriano solo miraba aterrado la situación

-pero maestro Dhoko, es solo un resfrió, nadie ha muerto por esto, además hay personas que están peor que yo

-por lo mismo jovencito, y si una palabra más de este tema, ahora al medico

-pero…

-ya dijo el maestro, ahora levanta este cuerpo compuesto por paracitos y no te quejes-tras las palabras de Shura, Mu no pudo más que suspirar y comenzar a descender hasta llegar al pueblo junto con sus compañeros

Ya en el hospital, los jóvenes esperaron a ser llamados

-es estúpido, somos santos de Athena, SANTOS, no deberíamos esperar-reclamaba Milo al ver que tras llenar la solicitud de "paciente" con los datos de Mu, lo único que podían hacer era aguardar a que llamaran a su amigo

-Milo, recuerda que aquí no somos santos, así que actúa como una persona normal-aclaraba Shura mientras tomaba un periódico y lo ojeaba

-cállate cabra de monte-reprocho Milo

-a quien le dices cabra de monte, bicho de jardín-la paciencia y orgullo se Shura se vieron afectados tras las palabras de su compañero, pero él no se quedaría en silencio…no señor…

-a ti animal pastero-Milo por su parte no se quedaría sin dar pelea, eso no

-mide tus palabras arácnido sin gracia-y ahora el combate era decidido, mientras Shaka no cavia en su vergüenza, y mu solo pedía que esta pesadilla acabara pronto

"Mu Aries, dirigirse a box 5, Mu Aries dirigirse a Box 5"

-gracias Athena-agradecía Mu al ser "sacado" de ese lugar

-yo te llevo Mu-aclaro Shaka, y sus palabras (inocentes) solo dinamitaron la situación

-como que yo lo llevo, no te hagas Buda – en verdad Milo estaba de malas

-aquí los tres trajimos a el enfermo, así que nada de yo, sino "NO SO TROS", ¿entendido?

Tanto Shaka como mu solo suspiraron ante los presentes, entrando al box indicado, una señora de gran cuerpo vestida con un delantal blanco, su rostro serio demostraba rudeza, infundía respeto mientras que su mirar solo dejaba entre ver una cosa: la que manda soy yo. Los presentes solo se miraron, y un aire frio recorrió sus espaldas, el silencio y las risas nerviosas eran lo único en el ambiente.

-quien es el paciente-pregunto, o más exigió saber, y su respuesta fue rápida: Shaka, Shura y Milo retrocedieron un paso y apuntaron a mu junto con un "es el"…y el susodicho no sabía qué hacer-el enfermo a la camilla y los demás fuera-dijo mientras tomaba la planilla donde se encontraba la ficha del paciente

-hermosa dama, nos enviaron a supervisar la atención de nuestro compañero-dijo Milo tratando de alagar a la señora, mas de una vez esas palabras le habían traído éxito…pero esta sería la excepción

-Dije fuera-ahora la mirada estaba puesta sobre los tres, tragaron saliva, ella era para temer

-entendemos su posición pero comprenda la nuestra, no podemos dejarlo solo-aclaraba Shaka, tratando de sonar lo mas gentil y caballero…pero nada

-HE DICHO ¡¡¡FUERA!!!- y no basto de un tercer intermediario para que los tres arrancaran como si fuera Hades que viniese a buscar sus almas.

Al verse solo y indefenso, mu solo podía rezar para que esto terminara pronto

-levante el brazo-pidió "gentilmente" la señora, mientras colocaba el termómetro en la axila del santo –y ahora abra la boca-el santo no entendió la petición pero si ella era la doctora, no podía oponerse.

Mientras los otros tres se encontraban sentados tratando de pasar el susto ocasionado por la mujer de blanco

-era diabólica-dijo Milo

-es peor que Saga enojado-confeso el de virgo

-no quisiera enfermarme si ella me va a atender-termino Shura, recibiendo la aprobación de sus compañeros. Mientras trataban de calmarse, una señorita paso delante de ellos, una cabellera castaña atada a un moño, un delantal corto y blanquito, una piel que a simple vista se veía suave, una caminar que dejaba a ver su sensualidad, en resumen eso era la enfermedad de la cual Milo encantado parecía

-Chicos, creo que estoy convaleciente -aclaro mientras seguía con la vista a la chica-y necesito que esa doctora me cure

-Milo por favor, compórtate –pedía Shaka, pero eran palabras sordas para los oídos del escorpión

-Shaka tiene razón, ya cálmate –le decía el guardián de Capricornio mientras le daba un codazo…pero cuando una mujer como esta estaba a la vista de Milo no había vuelta atrás

-si mu sale antes, espérenme en la entrada, voy por mí inyección –y así sin más, el octavo guardián salió tras su presa

-Milo es un caso perdido-los pensamientos de Shaka eran los mismos que los de su compañero y solo afirmo esas palabras

Mientras nuestro enfermo estaba casi al limita de vomitar, y el culpable un palito que se encontraba husmeando mientras que la Dama con su mano de ángel buscaba algún indicio de Amígdalas inflamadas o algún ganglio infectado

-geñogita, queo que gi gaganca eta guien, jogo tego jiege-el santo se esforzaba por tratan de decirle que solo tenía fiebre pero la señora se empeñaba en su tarea

-bien, creo que no tiene ningún problema en la garganta, solo temperatura

-eso le dije señorita-le aclaro el santo mientras trataba de arreglarse la mandíbula

-haber, levante el brazo-retiro el termómetro y registro la temperatura en el expediente- 38,5 ; tiene un poco de fiebre, diga, ¿que hizo para resfriarse?

-no lo sé…debe ser que hace una semana fui a buscar a mi alumno a la escuela…

-eso no enferma a la gente-interrumpió al santo, pero este continuo

-el no llevo su manta así que le pase la mía-concluyo el lemuriano, mientras la señora anotaba varias cosas

Mientras la cacería de Milo era definitiva, siguió a la muchacha hasta que esta entro a otro box, antes que la chica pudiera cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el dorado interpuso su mano e impidió que esta se cerrara

-disculpe señorita, pero necesito hablar con usted-dijo de forma seductora, mientras delicadamente cerraba la puerta detrás de el, y le colocaba seguro-vera, me he enfermado gravemente

-¿así?-dijo incrédula la chica pues conocía el juego que ponía sobre la mesa

-así es, imagínese que con tan solo verla estuve a punto de parecer un ataque cardiaco por su belleza, y mi diagnostico empeora, ya que padezco locura por usted, así que vengo a pedir la medicina para mi mal-cada palabra que pronunciaba el santo era un paso más cerca de ella, y esta no hacía nada, mas sonreír

-pues no debería enfermarse así como si

-eso no lo manejo yo, sino este loco corazón que necesita de su inyección-tras esto, el santo, que ya estaba a centímetros de la chica, paso uno de sus dedos por los labios de la chica-que dices, me curaras?

-no lo sé-la chica se estaba dejando llevar, y de eso el griego se dio cuenta, una sonrisa de triunfo abordo sus labios-quizás tengas tu inyección y yo mi paciente

-sería lo más sensato-cuando solo quedaban centímetros entre sus bocas, la chica esquivo el beso y se encamino hacia la puerta

-solo que ahora tengo trabajo

-¿dejaras a un paciente como yo?-pregunto Milo, estaba tan cerca de lo logrado

-tengo una idea, voy a dejarle esto a otro doctor, mientras desnúdate y espérame acostado sobre la camilla, pero con el rostro hacia abajo

-¿y qué harás?-pregunto acercándose a la chica antes que escapara

-dejare esto y vendré y tendrás la mejor cura que nunca hubieras recibido-la oferta era demasiado tentadora y lujuriosa como para dejarla escapar

-ok, te esperare, disfrutare la espera-y sin más la chica salió, mientras Milo ya disfrutaba su sección de "medicina express"

En el box 5 la situación no era tan candente como allá, la señora anotaba y anotaba mientras el lemuriano solo veía al vacio, en verdad era una pérdida de tiempo asistir al médico.

Afuera la cosa no era tan animada, los guardianes de Virgo y Capricornio estaban aburridos, tanto de la espera como del silencio, y es que aunque fueran compañeros, no conversaban mucho entre si

-y…como es arriba-pregunto Shaka tratando de romper el hielo

-¿he?...¿cómo arriba?

-bueno…las casa de arriba-aclaro, rayos si la pregunta no eran tan difícil

-bueno, es normal…tranquila…y ¿cómo es en medio?

-también tranquila, sin contar a Aioria, tranquila-y de nuevo silencio…Dioses que terminara pronto esto, pero algo llamo la atención del Español

-Shaka, Shaka, Shaka-mientras llamaba a su compañero, su brazo movía violentamente al de virgo

-que, que, ¡¡¡QUE!!!

-acaso la que está en la puerta del box donde esta mu, no es la doctora que siguió Milo?

-he…si tienes razón, y Milo ¿donde está?

Mientras dentro del box, donde se atendía Mu:

-con permiso-pregunto una señorita mientras entraba a la sala-Señora Yuko le puedo pedir un favor

-claro-dijo sin dejar de escribir

-veras, hay un paciente en el box de al fondo, necesita una inyección de calmantes, ¿se la puedes colocar usted?

-¿y eso por qué?

-es que sufre de Heliofobia*, y tu eres la mejor para las inyecciones, así que no será difícil si lo inyectas con la luz apagada

-mmmm, porque será que no te creo-la señora se dio cuenta de que la chica ocultaba un motivo, y esta solo sonrió-está bien

-perfecto, yo veré a su paciente, a y una cosa más…que la inyección sea lo más directa posible

-no te preocupes no vendrá por otra-y sin más se levanto, intercambio planillas con la chica y salió del box

Mu solo veía la situación en silencio sin entender mucho, hasta cuando una figura que se puso cerca y frente de él lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hola-la chica sonreía mientras miraba al paciente

-ho…hola-mu nunca supo si el rojo de sus mejillas era por la fiebre o por la sonrisa de la chica

-parece que te enfermaste ese día, dale mis agradecimientos a Kiki –mientras la chica hablaba, examinaba delicadamente la garganta del santo, posteriormente se coloco el Tetoscopio* y examino la espalda del santo. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del santo, el culpo a lo frio del instrumento medico por qué no sería correcto pensar que el motivo del pequeño temblor era por las manos de la chica en la espalada del joven

-¿disculpe señorita?-el lemuriano la miraba intrigado, sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba de adonde

-¿señorita?, ha disculpe mi mala educación, no me he presentado, soy Mikiho, madre de la niña que su alumno cuido mientras yo llegaba, y tu eres mu, según el expediente

Mu solo sonrió, no la había reconocido, pero ahora todo estaba más claro

-¿yo pensaba que los santos de Athena no se enfermaban?-la pregunto asombro al santo que no alcanzo a contestar-su alumno Kiki le conto a mi hija lo de ustedes, pero no se preocupe, con mi hija guardaremos el secreto-la chica había colocado su mano en su corazón como promesa, a Mu ese acto le pareció demasiado tierno pero de nuevo sintió su rostro arder-vaya, parece que subió la temperatura, su resfrió parece grave

-si, el resfrió-dijo el santo agachando la cabeza, se sentía apenado, un santo de Athena no se puede comportar así

-al parecer entrenan mucho, tiene un cuerpo saludable, además de muy bien formado-la chica tras esto le guiño un ojo al guardián, y para estas alturas Mu no tenia donde esconderse por la vergüenza

Mientras otro santo se acomodaba sobre una camilla, sabía que lo que vendría sería lo mejor de ese aburrido día. Cuando la puerta se abrió, rápidamente desnudo su torso y se recostó como se lo habían indicado

-ya estoy listo para mi medicina…señorita-la última palabra estaba impregnada de sensualidad. Como lo dijo la chica la luz no se encendió, y el santo sintió como unas manos llegaba hasta su espalda y se deslizada hasta su trasero-vaya, así que comenzaremos con este juego, y que quieres que haga doctora, soy todo tuyo-con fuerza el trasero de Milo quedo al descubierto, la enfermera había bajado sus ropas y le dio una nalgada.

El octavo guardián estaba en la gloria, a el le encantaba llevar las riendas, pro esta faceta de sumiso no le incomodo para nada. El golpe sobre su glúteo solo encentó más su lívido…pero algo extraño paso….un pinchazo…y eso desconcertó a Milo, rápidamente se puso de pie, y como pudo llego hasta el interruptor y encendió la luz….y ahí estaba la señora que debería estar atendiendo mu con su cara impregnada en un rojo furia. El santo rápidamente se subió los pantalones, topándose con un intruso en su glúteo

-AHORA SI NO PODRAS DESPERTAR, INVECIL… -Milo solo trago saliva…

Sentados en unas banquitas, los otros dos enviados estaban con sus dudas a brote

-oye Shura, por que la doctora de Mu salió y ahora entro la que estaba con Milo

-no lo sé, pero para ser un resfrió se están demorando mucho ¿no crees?- El español ya se estaba inquietando y lo pero era que el de virgo estaba por las mismas.

Como buenos santos que son decidieron esperar un poco más…solo un poco…muy poquito…LISTO. Como si nada abrieron la puerta del Box y con determinación se dispusieron a saber por qué la demora, y ahí estaban: Mu con el rostro rojo mientras la chica examinaba su pecho…el examen tenía que ser completo. Pero un fuerte ruido los asusto, desde el exterior un joven con los pantalones a medios poner y con el pecho al descubierto, salía corriendo con una jeringa colocada en su nalga derecha, mientras que detrás le seguía la prominente señora enojadísima gritando

-REGRESA degenerado, no querías tu medicina, ven para que te la de!!!

-señora se equivoca, yo solo quería conversar con la doctora-aclaraba Milo mientras corría despavorido entre las pacientes, suplicando por su vida

-ESPERA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA DEPRABADO!!!-la señora lo seguía con su rostro impregnado en furia

-ese que iba ahí era Milo-pregunto temeroso Shura, mientras el santo de la virgen afirmaba-no voy a preguntar qué paso

-disculpe los puedo ayudar-dijo la chica que atendía a mu al ver como los dos estaban en la puerta de su box

-Shaka, Shura?, que les pasa

-Mu…co… ¿como estas?-preguntaba entre nerviosos y miedoso el de Capricornio

-¿son tus amigos?-le dijo la doctora al enfermo, este dio como respuesta una afirmación-no se preocupen, su amigo está en buenas manos, pero si quieren pasen-la chica los invito y estos aceptaron…

Mu aun rojo, dejaba que la chica realizada su examen físico, verificando si este no se encontraba débil por el resfrió, mientras los otros dos reían al ver a su compañero rojo de la vergüenza

-Ok, el resfrió está en su etapa más alta, es por eso las temperaturas, y la mucosidad, te dejare unos analgésicos, además de antibióticos, y sugiero abrigarse y nada de ejercicios por los próximos 4 días, tu resfrió no es menor, así que cuidado con la garganta si bien no está mal, si te descuidas podrías terminar por volverme a ver pero ahora por amigdalitis, ¿entendido?-el santo asintió mientras sonreía, esa chica era todo un ángel para atender-y dale mis saludos a Kiki, y cualquier cosa, ven a verme, será un gusto atenderte-mientras la chica extendía el certificado médico y se los comunicaba a sus amigos, estos solo veían como Mu no podía por lo cohibido que estaba, y es que la chica lo descoloco por tanta atención

-oye, no seas mal educado, despídete de la señorita, que se preocupo mucho por ti-dijo el Decimo guardian

-lo siento-regreso hasta la consulta, y realizo una reverencia-muchas gracias por la atención-dijo mientras evitaba que su sonrojo fuera visto

-de nada solo cuídate ¿sí?

-si se lo prometo

-Bueno Mu tu dinos, nos vamos o crees que es necesario más atención de la doctora?-preguntaba maliciosamente Shura

-no…me siento un poco mejor-aclaro sin poder esconder su rostro sonrojado

-seguro amigo, si quieres le comunicamos al patriarca que no puedes volver, recuerda que la salud del cuerpo también es importante-El de virgo seguía el juego, y es que ver a su amigo así no era algo de todos los días

-les dijo que ya estoy mejor, además donde esta Milo

-he…bueno…dijo que lo esperáramos en la entrada-concluyo Shaka mientras salían de la consulta

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Milo estaba hablando con unos guardias, que "detenían" a la que antes atendía a Mu

-les aseguro que es un mal entendido, pero calma, no volverá a pasar-decía Milo mientras que se sobaba su trasero adolorido

-eso esperamos joven, este no es un lugar para jueguitos -decía uno de los guardias

-no se preocupe no volverá a suceder

-si vuelves ya sabes lo que te espera engendro-amenazaba la señora mientras era llevada de regreso al hospital

-¿qué te paso Milo?-pregunto el primer guardián- ¿y tu playera?

-se me perdió adentro, pero no importa y sobre que paso…nada cejitas, mejor dime como estas tu

-bien-tras unos segundos concluyo con una sonrisa- muy bien

Ya de regreso en el santuario, los demás santos escucharon todo el reporte que tanto Shura como Shaka se dedicaron a narrar, ¡y no perdieron detalle alguno!, desde las descripciones de las doctoras hasta la situación de Milo

-y cuéntanos Milo, ¿qué paso en esa sala con la seductora doctora?- la broma de Kanon solo hizo que el escorpión se pusiera blanco del miedo

-mejor no te cuento

-entonces supongo que tanto Milo como Mu estaría felices de volver cierto?-aclaraba Aioria, mientras el resto no paraban de reír, y es que no todos los días veías a un Mu tan feliz y a un Milo tan traumado

Los mencionados se miraron, estaban sonrojados, por la forma tan especial en que fueron atendidos y todo por el resfrió de Mu.

`O-O´

*Heliofobia= personas que sufre temor o pánico a la luz

*Tetoscopio= instrumento que usan los doctores para escuchar los latidos y otras operaciones (normalmente se lo cuelgan al cuello)

^.^

Ok, Fic listo

Espero les guste, está basado en un hecho real…mi propio resfrió….aunque a mí me toco enfermero n///n, y a mi amigo el coqueto también… ¿cierto Ricardo?

Comentarios, reclamos, disgustos, amenazas, flores y atentados con todo y tomates podridos

Aquí por favor

Saludos


End file.
